Electronic devices are becoming lighter and thinner, and appearance of the electronic devices is also important. Therefore, a housing containing the electronic device should have good appearance, good mechanical strength, good heat dissipation, and other features.
Plastic material for a housing is usually insert molded with a metal frame. Plastic material can improve appearance of the housing. However, due to large difference between the plastic material and metal material, a bond between the plastic material and the metal frame is weak, and the plastic material is easily peeled from the metal frame.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.